


(siamo ancora vivi)

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Series: first, best destiny [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Five Year Mission, Gen, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Slice of Life, Spock Prime mention, lo slash che c'è è quello del film
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: La nave è partita da una settimana e:Kirk vorrebbe portarsi il libro in doccia per finire il capitolo;Bones ha bisogno di bere e di meno colletti;e Spock ha deciso di far diventare quella missione quinquennale la meglio riuscita della galassia, di questo universo e dell'altro.--ossia, la post-Beyond in cui Kirk fa il nerd, Bones borbotta e Spock è il vulcaniano insolente che è sempre stato.Plus, l'ambasciatore Spock.





	

#siamoancoravivi

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Alcuni ci hanno definito, noi della Flotta Stellare, "primitivi" e non a torto. In un certo senso noi assomigliamo più ai nostri antenati di un paio di secoli fa che alla gente d'oggi.[...] Per il momento, tuttavia, la Flotta Stellare deve ricorrere ancora a noi "primitivi"._

\- James T. Kirk

 

 

 

 

 

Quando il Dr. McCoy si mostrò oltre la porta del Capitano, la scena era abbastanza famigliare da passare come non descrittiva nel suo cervello.

«Ah, Bones, vieni pure», lo chiamò dalla scrivania Jim, con le spalle ancora umide e la maglietta appoggiata sulla schiena, «che ore sono?»

«Non così tardi da essere irrimediabile.»

E l'altro gli sorrise continuando a guardare il libro.

«Ma non abbastanza per un capitolo, Jim.»

Questa volta si guadagnò una breve risata e uno sguardo.

«Una pagina?»

«Solo se hai ancora del brandy sauriano», acconsentì il dottore, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia; non resistette a tirarsi il colletto dell'alta uniforme, «tira fuori la diplomazia in me.»

Ma aveva già perso l'interesse del suo interlocutore: un pallido gesto di mano -un invito a servirsi- e gli occhi incollati sulle lettere davanti a sé.

Bones fece schioccare la lingua e si fece strada verso la vetrinetta.

Fidarsi di Spock a trovare una nuova ossessione a Jim.

 

 

~

 

Jim aggrottò la fronte.

«Spock, ne sei sicuro? Dopotutto, chi meglio di te?»

Il vulcaniano annuì brevemente col capo.

«Esatto, Jim: se l'ambasciatore Spock è la mia controparte, egli è ciò che sarei alternativamente stato, quindi siamo la stessa persona, e se siamo la stessa persona, non c'è distinzione tra ciò che è mio e suo. Ergo, chi meglio di me può decidere di come disporre dei miei averi?»

Spock non ritirò la mano tesa.

«Gradirei che tu lo avessi, Jim.»

Jim non disse _hai usato il presente._

Jim non disse _non so se voglio._

Jim non disse semplicemente niente e accettò il libro tra le mani.

 

Erano seduti sul pavimento della stanza di Spock -dalla porta del bagno aperta poteva vedere la sua, di stanza: la luce completamente diversa, il pavimento meno caldo, l'odore di nuovo.

Avevano passato parte del pranzo e del primo pomeriggio giocando a scacchi, poi Spock aveva voluto "mostrargli una cosa".

Si era rivelata essere una cassetta di fattura palesemente vulcaniana -le linee fini ma funzionali- contenente possedimenti sempre vulcaniani ma per niente familiari.

«Erano dell'ambasciatore Spock.»

«Oh.»

Ed eccoli lì, un paio di oggetti più tardi e un sasso in gola.

_(aspettative)_

_(aspettativeaspettativeaspettativeaspettative)_

 

Jim accarezzò piano il libro, cercando di concentrarsi sulla curiosità verso di esso.

Era di carta, come non ne facevano più -era un po’ surreale tenerne uno tra le dita, invece di vederlo di sfuggita tra le teche dell'Accademia.

Sfogliò delicatamente le prime pagine, sentendo le spalle sciogliersi al rumore -strano, gli piaceva.

 

_Charles Dickens_

_Tales of two Cities_

 

_Barnes & Noble, 2008_

 

Quello gli fece spalancare gli occhi.

«Non è una replica, è davvero antico!», e alzò immediatamente lo sguardo sull’altro, «non dovrebbe stare in un museo?»

Sbatté un attimo le ciglia, saggiando la consistenza della copertina tra le dita; un dubbio: «Non sono cose facili da reperire, potrebbe venire dall'altro universo?»

Il suo primo ufficiale inclinò appena la testa.

«Impossibile: qualsiasi effetto personale l'ambasciatore avesse portato con sé oltre il tunnel spazio-temporale è andato distrutto con la sua navetta», Spock continuò a parlare, tenendo fissa l'attenzione sui suoi movimenti; «tuttavia credo che esso ritenga una certa importanza.»

Jim annuì, continuando a sfogliare -questa volta il fondo.

«Ovviamente, se no perché affannarsi a trovare un qualcosa tanto raro e specifico.»

Calò il silenzio, e Jim si lasciò osservare mentre rigirava il libro tra le mani, leggeva i quarti di copertina, stuzzicava il piccolo strappo della sovra copertina e la toglieva per sbirciarci sotto -scoprendo che il libro gli piaceva molto di più a rilegatura nuda.

Tuttavia non resistette alla tentazione di alzare un sopracciglio al vulcaniano, pur proseguendo imperterrito nella sua esplorazione.

Spock avrebbe capito.

_E infatti--_

«Stavo solo osservando che la mia assunzione era esatta.»

«Assunzione?»

«Che sarebbe stato di tuo interesse, e gradimento.»

Jim aggrottò la fronte.

«Non abbiamo mai parlato di Dickens.»

«Non mi riferivo al contenuto del libro, ma al libro stesso.»

Questo lo fermò.

Fissò l'oggetto in causa e si rese conto che _era vero_.

_(gli piaceva che fosse di carta, che pesasse in mano, che fosse antico, che fosse un simbolo di sapere aperto a tutti, che--)_

«Aggiuntivamente, ho pensato a te quando ho letto l'introduzione.»

E lì l'attenzione si diresse.

 

****

**_**It was the best of times, it was the worst of times,** _ **

it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way—in short, the period was so far like the present period, that some of its noisiest authorities insisted on its being received, for good or for evil, in the superlative degree of comparison only.

 

 

«Jim.»

E alzò lo sguardo, scottato.

Ma lasciò che gli occhi dell'altro toccassero i suoi, parlandogli.

«Siamo ancora vivi.»

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Grazie al cielo la serata era finita, e soprattutto grazie al fatto che tutti gli ufficiali partecipanti fossero scusati dal turno alpha il giorno dopo.

Perché ovviamente la Flotta non aveva perso tempo ad affidare incarichi su incarichi all'Enterprise _nella sua missione quinquennale_.

Dio, era solo la prima settimana e già gli sapeva fatica a ripeterlo.

Cinque anni rinchiusi nello spazio con altre 420 persone, alcune delle quali abbastanza vicine a lui da conoscerne la testarda stupidità, scelleratezza e _irritante tendenza a non ascoltare l'ufficiale medico._

«Dottor McCoy.»

«E spuntano le corna... », roteo gli occhi e si sganciò il colletto.

Spock si fermò davanti a lui, ritto e impeccabile come se non avessero appena passato quattro ore a intrattenere la Babele più grande che la galassia e la Federazione potessero radunare.

«Non credo questo sia il momento per assecondare sulle sue metafore sui miei tratti fisiognomici, sta esibendo sintomi di affaticamento ed di quell'irritabilità tipicamente umana di cui lei fa spesso esempio.»

«Un attimo, assecondare? Allora ammetti di--»

«Volevo solo darle questo.»

 

Dovette concedere al piccolo grinch in incognito l'ultima parola, questa volta.

«Uh.»

«‘Uh’ davvero.»

Se Bones fosse riuscito a staccare gli occhi dall'oggetto ora nelle sue mani, gli avrebbe lanciato un'occhiataccia.

Ma la frecciatina su come "tentare di avere sempre l'ultima parola" fosse un tratto umano che i vulcaniani non sembravano restii a condividere si perse in mezzo a una miriade di altri pensieri.

Perché _wow_.

«Siamo noi.»

Perché erano loro, erano tutti loro: più vecchi, con delle uniformi che non riconosceva -ma il cui stile e le spille urlavano _Federazione_ \- e su un ponte che era pronto a scommettere fosse quello dell'Enterprise.

«Non esattamente.»

Bones alzò gli occhi dall’holo-foto e lasciò addolcire le spalle, capendo.

«Non ce n'era bisogno.»

«Eppure ce n'era abbastanza da far sì che, tra tutti i possedimenti che l'ambasciatore teneva speculativamente nella sua navicella, abbia scelto di salvare questo negli attimi prima della cattura. Senza contare il fatto di esserselo portato dietro in una missione di alcun collegamento logico.»

Il buon dottore evitò di proposito di abboccare a quell’ultima "esca".

Non era una delle loro solite discussioni che gli interessava ora.

«Proprio per questo, non dovresti tenerla tu? Dopotutto, l'Ambasciatore l'ha lasciata a te: avevate un legame.»

Spock non cercò di negare e questo lo riempì stranamente di orgoglio.

«Anche voi.»

E a Leonard tornarono in mente tutti i mezzi incontri nei corridoi dell'ospedale durante quelle due settimane d'inferno in cui Jim era stato morto/in coma, quando era sicuro che avrebbe perso i denti a forza di digrignarli per andare avanti nella giornata.

«E per questo ne ho fatto una copia.»

Bones sbuffò, e guardò di nuovo l'immagine -il rosso, i visi felici, determinati.

«Una per me, te e Jim?»

«Come ho detto, solo _una_  copia.»

Guardò il vulcaniano di sbieco, le sue mani dietro la schiena composte ma il viso aperto.

«Hai notato il problema del nostro prode capitano con le aspettative provenienti dal passato?»

L'altro annuì con un piccolo cenno di capo e proseguì: «Inoltre, Jim non ne ha bisogno.»

Quello fece scattare le sopracciglia del dottore e alzare il labbro superiore oltre che la voce.

«Ah, perché io sì?»

«È ciò che stavo implicando.»

« _Ah_ , tu stavi _implicando_   che io averei  bisogno di-- che cosa, una foto sul comodino da guardare e pensare  a ciò che potremmo essere?»

«Non esattamente» specificò Spock, abbassando leggermente la testa.

_Per poi rialzarla._

«Più al fatto che saremo meglio.»

Bones non fece in tempo a tenere stretta una risata di petto.

«Signor Spock, mi ritengo in dovere di informarla che la speranza è un'emozione, e che è molto umana.»

«Dottor McCoy, ciò che mi disturba di più è che lei pensi così poco di me: ciò che volevo esprimere non era una speranza, ma un obbiettivo.»

 

Bones lo fissò male, molto.

Spock lo fissò calmo, senza fretta.

Finchè lo spazio si riequilibrò tra loro e nell'intera galassia.

 

Spock annuì solo col capo e si voltò, allontanandosi.

Leonard sospirò e guardò nuovamente l'holo-foto -rosso e bianco così accesi--

«Spock!»

E vide l'altro fermarsi di spalle, e girarsi appena.

«Siamo ancora vivi.»

 

Bones non poteva essere sicuro che fosse sorpresa quella che vide segnata su quel volto, ma che fosse dannato se non si sarebbe ricordato a vita dello sbuffo divertito che uscì da quel maledetto naso da gobiln verde!

 

 

 

 

(Uno, le vincite, le prende dove può  _nel dannato spazio._ )

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***Angolino del cambia-colore***  
> Niente, fine. That’s it, questa è la storia, questo è quello che accade.  
> Sono ancora vivi e questo è il concetto più importante.
> 
> P.S. Adoro Kirk nerd  
> P.P.S. questa ff fa parte della campagna MOAR BONES  
> P.P.P.S Ho anche un debole per Spock con comportamenti che su Vulcano l’avrebbero fatto passare per un punkabbestia.
> 
>  
> 
> Vi rubo solo un po’ di spazio ancora per le note della rubrica **“date a Cesare quel che è di Cesare”**  
>  1\. La citazione all’inizio di Kirk è presa dal libro Star Trek: The Motion Picture, precisamente dall’introduzione scritta dalla stessa mano del caro Capitano.  
> 2\. Kirk post doccia con la maglietta sulle spalle è un ovvissimo omaggio alla TOS perché sì, mi fa tanto aria casalinga. E dopo l’inizio di Beyond volevo far vedere invece quanto ora Jim si stia finalmente rilassando, sentendo a casa.  
> 3\. Il contenitore da cui provengono gli oggetti citati nella ff è ovviamente quello del film, ma io ci ho aggiunto altra roba, oltre la foto e la bellissima camicia.  
> 4\. Jim e l’amore per i libri cartacei: sempre dalla TOS, precisamente dall’episodio Corte Marziale. Nella TOS i libri sembrano molto più diffusi che nell’AOS perchè in generale l’AOS ci viene mostrato come un universo parallelo molto più ampio della TOS: ci sono molti più alieni nella flotta, etc etc >> ho immaginato che anche i libri cartacei fossero molto più in disuso, seguendo una linea di ricambio tecnologico più rapida  
> 5\. Ovviamente i due pezzi presentati (in entrambe le lingue, non vorrei escludere nessuno) sono del signor Dickens e vengono citati in The Wrath of Khan perché quello è lo stesso libro che Spock regala nel film a Kirk. Ho immaginato che Spock Prime, arrivato su Nuova Vulcano, abbia voluto ricomprare il libro -che pur non essendo quello, sempre portava un grande significato. Ma questo Kirk e Spock non lo sanno --non l’ho detto nella ff, ma Spock!AOS pensa che la sua controparte abbia comprato il libro in onore di sua madre Amanda, che era un’insegnante d’inglese.  
> 6\. Le alte uniformi vengono sempre dalla TOS  
> 7\. “la Babele più grande...” è un ennesimo riferimento alla TOS, all’episodio Journey to Babel  
> 8\. “ _E a Leonard tornarono in mente tutti i mezzi incontri nei corridoi dell'ospedale_ ” *coff* qui è un riferimento interno, perché questa ff fa parte di una serie che ho scritto sempre su AOS e in quelle ff post-Into Darkness, Bones e Spock Prime si incontravano. Concedetemi anche questa licenza letteraria?


End file.
